A New Year's Eve to Remember
by leap324
Summary: Gabriella and Troy go to the lodge where they first met and Troy has a surprise for Gabriella.


AN: This is my first fic. It is just a one shot.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. High School Musical belongs to the Disney Channel.

**A New Year's Eve To Remember**

Troy Bolton walked into the room he was sharing with his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, at a Calorado ski lodge. They were in thier last year of college and it was New Year's Eve.

"Gabi!" called Troy, from the doorway of thier suite. "Get ready! Your surprise is ready tonight!" Troy had brought Gabriella to the lodge where they had first met for Christmas Break along with the promise that if she came she would get a special surprise. Gabriella had agreed and every day she would ask what it was and when she would get it. He had not told her and she really wanted to know. That's why when she heard him, her eyes lit up.

"Oh!" exclaimed Gabi. "I'll be ready in 20 minutes! I brought something specificly for this!" She tossed her book onto the bed and began to look through her clothes, tossing half of it on the floor in her haste to find her outfit. Troy just looked at her and laughed.

"Troy, you have to leave so I can get ready." Gabi whined.

"Fine but you only have 15 monutes left and I need to grab my clothes first." Troy walked across the room to his suitcase and pulled out a black dress shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. Then he left the bedroom for the bathroom to shower and change.

While Troy showered he prepared himself for what he was about to do. He felt a bit nervous but he knew she was the one and that pushed most of the nervous feelings away. He finished his shower and steped back out to the main room of the suite.

"Gabi are you ready?" Troy asked coming into the bedroom.

He opened the door and his mouth fell open. Gabriella was dressed in a black cocktail dress with spagetti straps that twirled as she spun. Her hair was down in curls that fell loosly down her back. Troy quickly closed his mouth and just stared at her.

"You look beautiful!" He told her, walking into the room and giving her a peck on the lips.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She said while taking in his apearence.

"Ready for your surprise?" Troy asked. She noded her head. "Okay then; stay still and close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and heard Troy moving around. Then she felt him slip a blindfold over her head and take her hand.

"Follow me."

He led her out to the elevator and into the snow.

"Where are we going?" asked Gabriella after only two minutes.

"You'll find out soon. Actually in a few seconds." Troy responded.

He led her through a door and stoped.

"Keep your eyes closed, ok. I'm taking off the blindfold." Troy took off the blindfold, taking one last look around to make sure everything was perfect. He took a deep breath. "Open your eyes..."

Gabriella was in shock. They were in the freestyle club, on stage, the exact place where they first sang together. Not only that but the room was exactly the same as that day aswell. On the stage right next to them was a table set for two with her favorite meal, roast beaf and vegtables. The room was in complete darkness except for the table that was covered in a shimmering light from the candles that were set on top.

"How...What...Why...", she studered.

"Do you like it?" Troy asked, a little scared she didn't like it.

"I love it! I can't belive that you did this for me!" Gabriella exclaimed, then giving Troy a kiss on the cheek.

Troy looked relived and pulled out her chair for her to sit down. They ate in a comfortable silence or else talking about nothing in perticular. Troy started fingering something in his pocket towards the end of the dinner but Gabriella didn't notice. Suddenly, Gabriella realised something.

"What happened to the Teen Party? I thought it was here every year? They didn't cancel it, did they?" She asked slightly worried.

"No, they just move it to the gym this year so I could do this. It was a special request."

"That is so sweet." She said leaning over to give him a kiss.

_It's now or never _thought Troy. He took a deep breath and began.

"Gabi, I did this tonight for a reason. I did it to remind you of the first time we met, sang and the moment I fell in love with you. It must have been fate that brought you to my school and helped me discover who I am. You turned my world upside down in the best way possible. And now, I have a question to ask you..."

Troy slid off his chair and onto the floor in front of Gabriella. She had tears in her eyes and on her cheeks as he drew out the item in his pocket. He opened the small velvet box to reveal a gold band with a round diamond set in the middle surounded by safires.

"Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

"Yes" She choked as he slid the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her.

As they broke apart, the lights came on to show all thier friends and family staring at them, the women with tears in thier eyes. Gabriella looked around at all the farmiliar faces amazed that Troy had done all of this for her. But as her eyes scaned the crowd, her eyes fell on an unfarmiliar face of a man who was making his way up to the stage. As he aproached, she looked at Troy, who was trying not to laugh. As the man finaly reached the stage she reconised his face...

"I told you guys that someday you would thank me for making you sing at that party."

AN: This my first fic so please review with constructive critisism.


End file.
